


The Queen's Strength

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [30]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen wavers a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen's Strength

**Title:** The Queen's Strength  
 **Prompt:** #3. Red Wine  
 **Word Count:** 231  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Warnings:** Blood  
 **Summary:** Gwen wavers a moment. 

** The Queen's Strength **  
It was a night to celebrate. Morgana had been defeated yet again. Camelot was once again secure and its people safe. 

The feast was well underway when Gwen sat her goblet on the table. She sighed and sat back, her hands falling to her lap. 

“What is it?” Arthur leaned over and asked in a whisper.

“The wine is the color of blood. There was so much blood everywhere.” Gwen said. She looked at the hands in her lap. She didn’t see Arthur’s wince. 

“There is always blood spilled in battle. It isn’t fair or right. It just is. Guinevere, I know that it bothers you. It bothers me too. But we must be strong for them.” Arthur reached over and put his hand on hers. 

“When do we get to stop being strong?” Gwen asked as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. 

“After our own blood has been spilled and we die.” Arthur said. “It is the way of Kings and Queens.” 

“Why couldn’t you have been a farmer?” Gwen sighed heavily. 

“Would you still love me?” Arthur said softly.

“Yes. I would love you no matter what.” Gwen said. 

Arthur kissed her cheek and picked up her goblet and passed it to her. “You are their queen. Show them your strength.” 

Gwen took a sip from the goblet and watched as Arthur did the same.   


End file.
